Stapling is a means for fastening materials together. Staples are usually U-shaped lengths of wire that are pushed through material and bent over on an anvil. A variety of specific stapler devices exist which are application-specific (i.e., circular staplers, linear staplers, etc.).
Other devices are used for attachment, snaring or grasping an object to capture or move it, permanently or temporarily. This broad category of devices involves a variety of tools and techniques, and some applications require specialized tools to function in a limited space.
The need exists for fasteners, snares, cutting and gripping devices that may be deployed in a confined environment in a flexible manner that can be used with confidence. The present invention contemplates new and improved devices and methods for fastening, attaching, securing, snaring, cutting, moving, manipulating or gripping objects that overcome problems with other devices and methods for achieving such results.